


Handsy

by EverSoAngsty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, I love these dorks so much i swear to god, Idiots in Love, M/M, Steve and Tony the complex's cupids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverSoAngsty/pseuds/EverSoAngsty
Summary: Sam put his hands on Bucky every now and again, and it's driving Bucky insane. Thank god Steve and Tony are over their issues, or else Sam and Bucky may have never gotten the kick in the ass they needed.





	Handsy

Sam never thought much of it, but Bucky, having had his mental state toyed with for a few decades caught it every single time. Sam had always been a slight flirt, whether he was trying or not. It went from a slight dragging of his hand across Bucky’s lower back, to letting Bucky sleep on Sam’s shoulder when he got extremely tired. 

Sam never noticed, but it was driving Bucky absolutely insane. He shouldn’t let it affect him; he was a soldier goddamnit. Bucky was minding his own fucking business reaching up to get some cereal Clint had recommended, when bitchass Sam Wilson comes swooping in with a “Here, I got it” accompanied by a gentle press of his hand to Bucky’s back. Sam hands the box to Bucky with a kind smile, and walks over to the coffee maker and begins making his daily morning cup.

The next day Steve is violently interrupted in the middle of reading one of Wanda’s sci-fi novels when Bucky all but breaks down the door of his and Tony’s shared room at the complex. 

“I can’t do this anymore!” shouts Bucky as he barges into the room, nearly scaring the literal shit out of Steve. Steve of course is a huge mental support for Bucky, so seeing him in such a distraught demeanor worries.

He quickly puts the book down and stands up.   
“What’s wrong Buck?” he says, concern laced into his words.

“It’s the goddamn bird, Steve!” Bucky says running his fingers through his long hair in exasperation. He begins pacing, pretty much stomping his feet as he does.

“I-I’m sorry?” Steve inquires, brows knitting in confusion. He stands up straight, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bucky’s whole demeanor changes now, he’s visibly upset. Throwing himself onto Tony and Steve’s couch, he rubs his hands over his face.

“I don’t know Steve, Sam just seems like he’s toying around with me. Maybe he knows, do you think he knows” God, Bucky’s starting to sound like a teenage girl. 

Steve gently smiles to himself. Years ago, way back when, Steve had had to sit still and listen to Bucky bitch about how worried he was about some girl he’d met. After so many trials and so many years, here they were again. However, before it hadn’t been their best friend Bucky had been falling for. 

“ I know you told me, but did you tell anyone else?” Steve asks, trying to help Bucky but also trying to hold back his smile.

Bucky shoots up from his flopped position on the couch.   
“No! God, no!” he says with wide eyes, visibly horrified at the idea.

“Well maybe he has a similar view on his side of the argument” Steve says with a slight smirk.

It’s Bucky’s turn to look confused. Steve attempts to use metaphors sometimes. He even tried to slip in pop culture references every now and again. Jesus Shuri should have never convinced Peter to show Steve vine. He can be confusing, but this time he’s really thrown Bucky for a loop.

“What do you mean? Argument?”

“Well I mean, he gets affectionate sometimes, right?”

“When he’s not trying kill or maim me, I guess” Bucky says.  
Steve rolls his eyes of course. They’re always getting into petty feuds, it’s almost like they’re already a bitter married couple for Christ’s sake.

“Ever think he might feel the same way as you do?”

Bucky nearly chokes on his spit.   
“What?! He could never like me! With everything that’s gone on, he wouldn’t want to walk into that chaos” Bucky says sadly, he gets quieter now.  
“He’s a great guy, as much as I want to be with him, how much I want him, he could do so much better”

“Don’t say that Buck, take a chance”

“Why would I if that chance won’t lead me anywhere.”

“Do you think Tony and I ended up together by me sitting on my ass and waiting?” Steve says with a smile.  
Bucky was struck by that, he thought about it. Steve was right, how would he know how Sam feels if he doesn’t move to find out. 

Bucky bolts out of the room, slapping Steve on the shoulder and shouting a quick “Thanks Stevie!” as he does.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam let out a rough sigh, almost sounding like a groan. He was on his fifth cup of coffee that day, and Tony was starting to get worried. Of course, Tony had gone through some days where he couldn’t remember the date and he’d been up for over 40 hours, but that was Tony. But Sam was different. Sam always got enough sleep, he always seemed energetic. But this, this was worrying.

“Sam?” Tony said as he approached the exhausted, skittish birdboy.  
Sam turned around to look at Tony. It was worse than Tony thought. Sam’s eyes were half closed with bags underneath them. His shoulders were hunched and his posture was slacking. 

“Oh, hey Tony, what’s up?” Sam offers a weak but polite smile as he lifts his mug to his face.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you look like shit” Tony said.

Instead of getting angry like Tony kind of expected him to, Sam sighs again and hangs his head.

“Yeah, I know. I haven’t been able to sleep lately” 

“What’s on your mind my guy-in-the-sky” Tony says pulling over two barstools and sitting in one.  
Sam rolls his eyes, but sits in the chair nonetheless. 

“Don’t laugh at me” Sam says sternly.

“Of course not” Tony says with a smile. Typically he’d say something like “no promises” but Sam seems to be in literal distress so Tony suppresses his shitty sense of humor to help his friend. 

Sam takes a deep breath, running his hands over his face, itching his incredibly tired eyes.

“I’m in love with Bucky”

There’s silence for a moment. Not shock, not surprise, but anticlimacticism overtakes Tony.

“Yeah? So? I knew that already, everybody kind of does really”

Sam’s eyes go wide and he grips the sides of the chair so hard his knuckles go white.

“What?!”

“Well, everyone but Bucky of course, that inept little shit. He still hasn’t picked up on it somehow” Tony reassures Sam.

Sam doesn’t look as worried now.  
“You’re the first person I’ve told, so keep your mouth shut, or I’ll keep it shut for you” Sam warns.

“The both of you are like teenagers, I swear. I mean come on, mutual pining, staying up all night thinking about each other” Tony says, slight exasperation and a small laugh behind his voice.

“W-wait, what?” Sam asks quietly.

“And neither of you even know!” Tony finishes loudly. He shakes his head with a small cackle. He hops down from the barstool and puts a hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam looks up at him, confusion and surprise clouding his features. 

“Go clean yourself up Wilson, and go get your man” Tony suggests, smiling brightly.

Sam stumbles off of the barstool and runs off to his room, presumably to take a shower and change out of his pj’s. Tony laughs quietly to himself, taking the barstools and putting them back where they were. He takes the unfinished half of Sam’s coffee and walks over to dump it in the sink. As he cleans the mug humming to himself, he feels two large hands snake their way around his stomach, and a nose rub into the crook of his neck.

“Hey baby” a voice next to his ear says, as a small kiss is laid behind his ear. 

Tony puts the mug down in the sink, and dries of his hands. He turns around and holds the face of the love of his life in his hands. The face he’d fought, the face he loves, and the face he plans to marry.

“Hello my love” Tony says as he kisses Steve’s lips sweetly.

Steve’s hands secure themselves tighter around Tony’s waist. Steve leans forward and begins peppering small kisses down the side of Tony’s neck.

“I don’t think we’re going to be the loudest couple at night here anymore” Tony says. Steve’s not really listening, he’s too focused on leaving a mark just above Tony’s collarbone. But he’ll figure it out later. 

\---------------------------------------------------  
Bucky doesn’t really know how long he’d been battering this punching bag. He was going easy on it, if he’d actually been going full force on it, it would’ve been ripped to shreds already. He had headphones in, he threw his punches in rhythm with the song he was listening to. Rhodey had suggested listening to music while working out, he said it helps pass the time, and he was right. It wasn’t long before he decided to take a break, being a super soldier required a lot more water intake than the average person, and working out took a lot out of him.

Bucky walked over to the bench where he’d left his bag, containing a few water bottles, a change of clothes, and some snacks he’d stolen from Clint’s snack stash. His headphones were still in, as he took a drink from a chilled water bottle. His eyes were closed, taking down nearly the entire bottle in one go, when a hand gently crept onto his shoulder.

Bucky choked on the water he was drinking, and whipped around ready to take down the person. His chest got soaked as he dropped the bottle, throwing his hands up into a defensive stance, effectively ripping his headphones out of his ears at the same time. His face softened as he saw Sam, smiling at him holding his hands up in front of him. Sam begins to laugh gently.

“Sorry Bucky, didn’t mean to scare you” Sam said.

Bucky put his hands down and looks at Sam closely, glad it’s not someone trying to kill him. Sam’s dressed in everyday clothes, looking freshly cleaned up, and damn he smells good. Mint? Lavender? Who knows, all Bucky thinks is how much he wants five thousand candles of that scent. Thinking about this, Bucky realizes he’s covered in sweat and probably smells like shit.

“Hey Sam, I was just about to go shower, went a little overboard with the punches today” Bucky tells him with a smile on his face, wiping sweat off his forehead. He begins to turn back around towards his bag when Sam grabs onto his metal wrist. Bucky turns back around to face Sam, he realizes Sam is a lot closer now. 

“Bucky” Sam says quietly, less than a few inches away from Bucky’s face. His hand begins sliding up Bucky’s metal arm, and his other hand runs through Bucky’s hair. Bucky’s breath catches in his throat, and he freezes up slightly. 

“Sam” he says, unsure.

“Bucky, I don’t want to dance around this anymore, I know you don’t either.”

Bucky doesn’t move, he just looks at Sam. He’s confused, scared, and he doesn’t know what to do. Sam’s face falls, his hands coming off Bucky quickly. He takes a few steps back. Bucky misses the feeling of Sam’s hands on him, he always does, but he still doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t know what to say.

“Shit, I-I’m sorry, I misread all of this. I honestly thought you felt the same. I’m sorry. You’d never feel the same way. I-I’ll go” Sam rambles on and begins to walk away. 

Bucky finally remembers how to make his legs work and steps forward, grabbing Sam’s hand, barely catching his fingertips. Sam’s head turns toward him. Bucky pulls Sam into his chest, wrapping his metal arm around Sam’s waist, his other hand still gently gripping Sam’s other hand. Bucky looks closely at Sam’s face, he’s starting to tear up, almost looking angry at himself, and extremely sad. Bucky moves his flesh hand to Sam’s face wiping away a tear that had barely snuck out of Sam’s eyes. 

“You know, back in my day, dancing was something everyone loved” Bucky tries, smoothly.

“But you’re right, I don’t want to avoid this anymore. I don’t want to avoid you anymore”

Who knows moved first, but Bucky leaned down the two inch height difference, and Sam throws his hands over Bucky’s shoulder, one going to rake through his hair. 

Damn, Sam thinks, Bucky’s a good kisser. Bucky’s mouth moved gently over Sam’s. After a moment, Sam gets impatient and licks under Bucky’s top lip. Bucky half-groans and moves his hands lower to Sam’s waist. Sam pushes Bucky backwards slowly, they move together. The back of Bucky’s legs hit the bench and he sits, bringing Sam into his lap.

The kiss gets hotter, not good for Bucky who’s already covered in sweat and water, but Sam doesn’t seem to care. Bucky moves his mouth to Sam’s neck and starts kissing, licking, sucking and anything else he can to coax those gorgeous little noises out of Sam. Sam continues running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Sam smiles when Bucky’s hands slide down even further to gently squeeze his ass, but a small bite to the collarbone turns Sam’s smile to a bite of his lip as he moans.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha struts into the living room and plants herself onto the coffee table in front of Scott and T’challa. Scott had been reading a book, and T’challa had been on his phone, texting Shuri about a science project for Peter she’d been helping him with. Both men look up at Natasha as she crosses one leg over the other and smiles proudly to herself.

“What is it, Ms. Romanoff?” T’challa inquires as he puts his phone down.

“Yeah, what’s up Nat?” Scott says, bookmarking his page and putting it on the table beside the couch.

“I believe you two gentlemen owe me $20” Natasha says matter a factly.

“What?” the men say in unison.

“A bet is a bet, boys” she says holding up her phone, showing a photo of Sam and Bucky making out heavily on a gym bench. T’challa is stunned in silence, staring intently at the picture.

“What?! How did you even get that?” Scott asks in shock.

T’challa is taking his wallet out as Natasha says “I was a spy goddamnit”

Natasha saunters out of the room $40 richer, and knowing that two of her closest friends are happy together, fucking finally.


End file.
